


The One With Dean's Surprise

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean's Drawer [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Handcuffs, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: This time Dean surprises Cas, only a bit though. If Sam and Jack leave... They gotta. You know.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean's Drawer [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569292
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	The One With Dean's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Part 8! Sorry, it took kinda a while.

As Sam and Jack walk out the door, Dean  _ jumps _ out of his seat to go find Cas. 

“Cas?” Dean shouts as he walks through the hall. Where did Cas say he was gonna be again? Dean strides into the library and finds Cas standing up by an open book. 

“Did you call me, Dean?” 

“Yeah! Com’ on, let’s go!” Dean waves a hand quickly to gesture for Cas to follow him. 

“Okay,” Cas walks with him, “Where? I thought you were about to eat lunch.”

“Yeah, but then Sam just left,  _ with Jack _ , so grab those opportunities when you see ‘em, you know?” They start walking towards Dean’s room.

“Alright,” Cas grabs Dean’s hand as they walk, something he knows humans do for comfort or to be romantic, but Cas just likes to be close to Dean. “Where did they say they were going?”

“Uhh…” Dean stays quiet, “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know,” Cas says amazed. 

“Well, uh, they didn’t say.”

“You didn’t ask?”

“I, uh- I should have. My bad,” Cas gives Dean a look, “They’re fine! He said he was going with Jack somewhere which means…” Dean waited for Castiel to answer with ‘sex,’ or something of that nature.

“You can be as loud as you want.”

Dean smiles and raises his eyebrows at Cas as he opens his door, “Um, yeah.” 

“Great! I love when you are loud,” Cas pulls Dean’s body into his quickly, holding onto his lower back. Dean holds onto Cas’s shirt and kisses him distractedly as he fumbles with Cas’s buttons. Cas let’s go of Dean and slides his coat and jacket off and to the floor.

“Ugh!” Dean groans into Cas’s mouth. He tries again with the buttons, but it’s taking him a longer time than he wanted to take. “Cas?” He pulls away, “This damn shirt.” Cas replaces Dean’s hands with his own and unbuttons them quickly, smirking. Dean sighs, but then pulls off Cas’s shirt, followed by his own. Cas unbuttons Dean’s pants, and Dean steps out of them. “This is rigged.” 

Cas presses back into Dean for a long kiss. Sometimes Cas forgets that, while Dean does, of course,  _ loves sex, _ he thoroughly enjoys making out. Cas holds onto Dean and leads him to the bed. Dean gently lays back into the bed, pulling Cas down on top of him as they kiss. Cas presses a hand to Dean’s chest moving and rubbing around until his thumb brushes over one of Dean’s nipples. 

Dean is sucking at Cas’s lips, feeling Cas’s tongue on his. He is always  _ so warm, how is Cas so warm? _ Cas rubs his thumb against the sensitive area around Dean’s nipple, resulting in Dean humming low and quietly. Cas grinds his hips down into Dean’s, feeling him get harder in his boxers. “Gah!” Dean grunts. Cas pinches Dean’s nipple softly between his fingers, Dean moans and grinds his hips up into Cas.

“Dean,” Cas kisses him between words, “We should… Get something… From the… Sex drawer.”

Dean puts his head back, breathing heavily, “Yeah,” Dean grinds his hips up again, trying to get in any contact he can before Cas gets up to pick something. Cas swirls the tip of his tongue barely on the nub of Dean’s nipple, “Holy hell!” He moans again, “You pick.” Cas begrudgingly climbs off of Dean and goes to the drawer. “Random!” Dean shouts before Cas opens it. 

Cas turns his head toward the other side of the room and reaches in. Cas hears what sounds like car keys clanking together. He pulls it out and looks at it. 

“Handcuffs?”

Dean’s eyes shoot open huge, “YES! I was hoping you would get those!”

Cas looks carefully at the handcuffs, “You want to be restrained?” Cas asks.

“No…” Dean shakes his head and says slowly, “I want  _ you _ to wear them.”

Cas had to admit to himself that it did sound interesting. But, he’s looked through this drawer a couple of times and has never seen these. “When did you put these in here?”

“Like… two days ago,” Dean says climbing off the bed himself, reaching for the buttons on Cas’s dress pants.

“Why?” 

Cas had asked a good question. Dean can answer honestly, maybe sounding a little cheesy, or he could just shrug it off and say something like, ‘cause it’ll be fun!’ But, Cas wants to know why, so Dean might as well tell him. “Well… You are kinda a touchy person- NOT like, uh, tempered. I mean you have your hands constantly all over me- which I love!” Maybe Dean should have thought about what he was going to say a little more before he opened his mouth and offended Cas or made a fool of himself or both. “What I mean is that, if you couldn’t, it would be sorta hard for you… to not be all over me. And I feel like  _ I’m _ always the vulnerable one… and this would like… kinda… make you a bit vulnerable. I guess. Sorta let me… dominate… I don’t know.”

“Dominate?” Cas repeats, tilting his head, “I didn’t know you liked BDSM.”

Dean gets Cas’s pants about halfway down before he is stunned and freezes, “Cas, how do you-”

“Porn.” Cas answers before Dean finishes his question.

“And you know-”

“Porn!” Cas shouts again.

“How do-?”

“PORN!” Cas interrupts for the last time, answering every question Dean had. “Dean, I watch porn, okay? The reason I know this… it is porn.”

“Well…” Dean moves on and starts to speak. How many dreams has Dean had where Cas ties him up and fucks him hard and rough? Many. How many times has Dean thought about Cas just completely dominating him? Countless. But this wasn’t that, right? “Not really BDSM… just, you know…” Dean finally finishes taking Cas’s pants off, “Handcuffs.”

“Alright,” Cas says handing Dean the handcuffs “This sounds like it could potentially be-”

“Awesome?” Dean says.

“Yes.” Dean pushes Cas by his shoulders onto the bed. 

Dean attaches a cuff around one of Cas’s wrists and clamps it. He strings the other one through a bar on his headboard and clamps it around Cas’s other hand so that Cas is laying on the bed, hands tied above his head. 

“If this hurts your wrists-”

“It won’t,” Cas says quickly. 

“Okay, but if it does just say something,” Dean says concerned.

“It won’t, but fine,” Cas looks up at Dean. Dean is marveling at Cas. Wide-eyed, mouth open, eyes fluttering up and down all over him, and Cas sees when he looks down at Dean looks down, hard in his underwear. “So you don’t want me to touch you?”

Dean zones back in, “No! I like it. I want you to, just not this time. This time I want you to want to, but not be able to.” Cas nods his head in understanding, but he doesn’t really. “Okay,” Dean crawls between Cas’s legs, pulling Cas’s underwear off slowly. 

Dean licks a thin stripe up to the head of Cas’s penis, then starts sucking on the tip. He hears Cas’s handcuffs clink together, he must have tried to move and forgot about them. Cas lets out a low hum. Dean swirls his tongue around, massaging the head. “Ohh!” Cas whines. Dean starts stroking the rest of Cas’s dick with his hand as he sucks. 

Cas clinks the handcuffs again, this time more forcefully. Dean begins bobbing his head up and down, trying to take in as much of Cas as he can. “Hah… Dean…” Cas mumbles. 

Dean turns his focus back to the head of Cas’s cock, flicking his tongue over the tip of it. “Dean!” Cas’s shouts, “Do that again!” Dean smiles to himself, glad that Cas had liked that. He does it again, only this time Cas moans loudly. 

Dean comes off of Cas, lapping at Cas’s dick a couple more times, licking at the precome. “Hold on,” Dean quickly gets the lube from the drawer and returns to the bed. He gets his boxers off quickly and lays down next to Cas. Dean lubes up two fingers and starts fingering himself, “Ha-okay!” Dean says softly, working himself open as quickly as possible.

Cas’s hands clank again, shortly after, Dean feels the very familiar and very intense feeling again. “Ha!” Dean screams. He glances over at Cas and has to do a double-take. Cas’s eyes are glowing a wonderful, bright blue color. “Cas!” Dean shouts, though distracted by how good this feels, “No grace!”

Cas’s eyes fade back to the proper color, “Why?!” Cas’s hands pull again on the handcuffs. 

“Because you’re cuffed! And that’s cheating!” Dean adds a third finger and does his best to spread them. 

“You’re open now, right?” Cas pauses, “You should be.”

“I coulda done it, Cas.” Dean huffs, “And yeah I am.”

“Okay, then lets-” Cas’s handcuffs clink, “Ugh!”

Dean climbs on top of Cas, kneeling above him, straddling his waist. “What’s the matter, Cas? Having trouble? I’m starting to think that  _ you’re _ the impatient one, just you normally are in control” Dean sinks down onto Cas, “Hah! Oh, fuck!”

Cas giggles small at Dean’s reaction, “Are you having trouble, Dean?”

“Shuddup.” 

Dean has one hand on Cas’s chest, and one hand gripping onto the headboard near Cas’s handcuffs. Dean starts rolling his hips, getting moans out of both of them. Cas grinds his hips up into Dean a few times. Dean unexpectedly feels an odd force sort of holding his hips in place, and the same intense feeling he felt before, this time surging through his dick. 

“Cas!” Dean looks into Cas’s eyes. Sure enough, they’re glowing bright blue. Cas’s eyes go out again. “Cas,” Dean stops all moving, just waiting still with Cas’s cock buried deep in him. He’s breathing heavily, “That’s… cheating.”

Dean crawls off of Cas and stands up next to the bed. “No, Dean, wait, I promise to stop. Now come back!” Cas pants.

“No,” Dean walks to the door, “Hold on, I’ll be right back.” 

Cas, who is left still handcuffed to Dean’s bed, still naked, still hard and still wanting more, waits for Dean for about five minutes. The fact that Dean stopped  _ sex _ for  _ any  _ reason at all is downright  _ shocking. _ It has to be a great reason. 

Dean walks back in, shutting the door behind him so quickly it almost warrants a slam. “You left to get another pair of handcuffs?” Cas asks without really looking at what Dean has. 

“Enochian handcuffs, dummy.” Dean snaps the handcuffs around Cas’s wrists, right above the other set. “Now you  _ can’t _ use your grace.”

The moment Dean had put the second pair of handcuffs onto him, Cas started to feel…  _ different. _ Lighter, fuzzier, blurred. He felt more aware of himself and his current state. He felt funnier, odder than he had ever before this. 

Dean lets out a low groan as he sinks back down onto Castiel but it is drowned out by an all-out scream from Cas. “Gah!” 

Dean stays still, “Cas, you okay?” He panics, “What’s wrong?”

“Nn-” Cas stutters, “Nothing. I don’t know. It feels-” Dean shifts his hips forward and back in a slow rhythm, “Diff- Ha! Different!”

“Good different?” Dean grunts as he grinds down on Cas.

“Yeah- HA!” Cas unexpectedly unravels, “Good. Good, good, good. Dean, bounce please.”

Dean squints at Cas, watching his odd behavior. He starts bouncing, small and controlled. Dean thinks. Cas hasn’t ever reacted this way, he’s moaning constantly and loudly, he’s shaking a little bit, he seems more sensitive than normal, it’s like he’s never had sex before.

_ It’s like he’s never had sex before. _ “Cas!” Dean says excitedly, “Your crazy intense angel stamina,” Dean giggles a little “It’s gone, dude. You’re normal now.”

“What?” Cas asks between moans. He doesn’t know what Dean is talking about and he isn’t thinking clearly. Dean doesn’t reply, instead, he goes up higher and grinds down harder, bouncing on Cas’s dick. “Dean, hah!” Cas’s handcuffs clink again, “Everything feels so- HAH!”

Seeing Cas like this makes Dean feel so delightful, he loves how easy it is to please Cas right now. Dean thinks of all the stuff they could do. He needs to give Cas a blowjob while he is wearing these, like ASAP. Dean just imagines how Cas would squirm like he is doing now. That would be…  _ awesome _ . 

Dean watches Cas’s expressions in awe. It’s like Cas is discovering new feelings or something. “Dean!” Cas shouts, “Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean!” Cas repeats over and over again. “This is- Ha!” Cas pants, “This feels- Oh Dean!” Cas attempts to thrust up into Dean, but it feels overwhelming to him. 

Dean is so amused by Cas’s new reactions that he almost isn’t paying attention to what he is doing. “Dean!” Cas moans, “I’m close… Why am I close?!” Dean almost laughs, he would have if he hadn’t lost his focus along with his balance. 

Dean starts to fall, but naturally attempts to rebalance when his knee slides off the bed, “Fuck!” Dean shouts as he falls off of Cas and onto the floor. “Why are you-” Dean laughs “So close to the edge of the bed?” Dean stays sitting on the ground laughing loud and hysterically. 

“Dean?” Dean hears the clank of metal again, “Are you well?”

Dean starts laughing harder, rolling back “I am,” Dean cackles. It’s so awkward! He wasn’t paying attention and he fell! Normally he’s pretty good at riding. Dean laughs again, getting up. 

“Dean please get back on,” Cas asks as if Dean wasn’t about to do that. Dean, still laughing, though it’s turned back into a giggle, straddles Cas again,  _ carefully _ and quickly. Cas is almost instantly back to moaning. 

Okay, Dean is back to feeling it. He’s focused. Riding Cas quickly, grinding down hard. Dean hears Cas’s handcuffs clank hard against the headboard, “Ugh!” Cas grunts in frustration, or maybe it started out as a moan. 

Dean notices Cas’s eyes shut tightly and he knows what follows, he just can hardly believe it. Cas arcs his back, he doesn’t normally do that. It changes the angle and Dean shouts, “Fucking hell!”

Cas mumbles to Dean, “Prostate.”

“What?” Dean asks. He’s not sure if he heard Cas right, but he probably did. Still the same old Cas. He was most likely telling Dean why this now feels so good. 

“I’m coming,” Cas says calmly.  _ Surprising _ , seeing as how Cas has been pretty much as out of control as Dean this time. Within a second, Cas is coming. 

_ Cool _ , Dean thinks. He lasted longer than Cas, that hardly ever happens. Dean continues bouncing on Cas’s dick. Cas starts thrusting up into Dean again, this time successfully. Cas keeps hitting just the right spot and it’s over for Dean in a matter of minutes. Dean comes partly on himself, but mostly on Cas, though Cas seems not to care or give any regard to it at all. 

Dean sits up and takes both of the cuffs off of Cas and sets them on the table next to the bed. “Okay, we  _ have got  _ to talk about that,” Dean says, crawling up next to Cas. 

“ _ NOW you want to talk about sex?” _ Cas says quietly with his eyes closed. 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t want to…”

Cas looks over at Dean, “It was weird this time…” he says rolling his eyes. 

“Damn how the tables have turned,” Dean says. After Cas doesn’t say anything for  _ at least  _ five minutes Dean speaks up. “Okay, I’ll start. You were sensitive. I think you lost something extra when I put those Angel cuffs on you.” Cas doesn’t say anything. Dean starts overthinking everything he said, worried he may have embarrassed Cas, “Uhm… Did you, were you- Uhm  _ were you  _ more sensitive, Cas?”

Cas breathes in. “Yes.”

Okay, he said yes. But why’d he say it  _ like that?  _ Is he upset? “Are you… Embarrassed?” 

Cas takes a second before he answers. He isn’t really doing anything. Normally he would be touching all over Dean, really enthusiastic about…  _ everything. _ “No.” He finally says. 

Dean nods, wrapping an arm around Cas. “Did you uh,” Dean snuggles into Cas tighter, Cas still doesn’t do much to hold Dean or anything that he usually would. “Did you like it?”

“Yes.” 

Dean pauses, “Wait... the sensitivity or the sex?”

“I was talking about the sensitivity, but I guess both,” Cas says deadpan. 

“Cas… Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

“Do you think I’m weak, Dean?” Cas asks, turning his head towards Dean, looking just passed his eyes. 

“What? Of course not.” Dean says, “Why would you ask?”

“I couldn’t hold back my ejaculation or orgasm,” Dean smiles again at Cas’s funny way of referring to these things. “I tried, I really tried. I guess I’m just normal without my grace.”

“Cas you sound so dumb right now,” Dean says exhaling and shaking his head, “First of all, stupid, normal isn’t bad. Or ‘weak.’ And why would I think that  _ you _ are weak when the cuffs did that to you? That makes no sense. Second, if you always came that quick… I wouldn’t care, idiot.” Dean just registers that he has called Cas dumb like three times now, and kinda feels bad about it.

“Okay…” Cas says wrapping his arm around Dean finally. 

“Sorry I called you dumb,” Dean apologizes.

“No, I was being dumb. I do not understand why I let myself get worked up about something as stupid as stamina.”

“Hey, no! Stamina is  _ not _ stupid!” Dean shouts, “Everyone worries about it, you’re fine for having done it too.” Cas pulls Dean close to him, “So you’re okay?”

“Yes.”

“Did you like the handcuffs? I for one thoroughly enjoyed watching you.”

“Yes, but I did  _ just want to touch you. _ You were right.”

“Of course I was right,” Dean laughs, “So how’d it feel to be all ‘powered down?’”

“Dean I do not understand how you can despise analyzing our sex and then want to do it.”

“But it was great, right?” Dean gives Cas a goofy grin and nods his head. 

“Yes, it was,” Cas tries to think how to explain it, though he’s half sure Dean, in a way, already knows what it was like. “It felt…  _ different _ . As you said,  _ sensitive.” _

“Yeah?” Dean encourages. 

“I felt it… all over? I’m not sure, it was very overwhelming.”

“So would you maybe… want to, I don’t know, use them again?” 

“Yes, but not every time,” Cas rolls over on top of Dean, his whole body pressing into Dean’s. “I really like to touch you.”

“I’ve noticed,” Dean shifts slightly to get more comfortable with Cas laying on top of him and feels his come on Cas’s chest rub on him and between them. “Ew, sticky.”

Cas lifts his head up to look at Dean, “Do you want to take a shower?”

“Together?” Dean clarifies. Cas nods his head, “Yeah, okay.” 

Dean starts to get up, but Cas holds him back down and doesn’t get off of him. “Wait,” Cas kisses Dean, “Five more minutes,  _ at least. _ ” Cas kisses him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think! I love them, they make me so happy!


End file.
